One me, and one you
by Ihateluvstories
Summary: Two Stranger's Living Together... *AU* Jalex all the way...
1. Alex in NY City

**Title**- One me, and one you

**Disclaimer-** Have nothing nor claim nothing of wowp…

**Chapter 1- Alex in NY city  
**

"Now Alexandra, I think this is the place for you!" Zeke exclaimed cheerfully as she inserted the key into the keyhole and hastily turned the lock.

Alexandra noted that this was the 7th time she'd heard that comment today, seeing as this was the 7th apartment she had seen all day. She was beyond tired now, and she was willing to just take any apartment that she saw. Unless Unless! She didn't like it. Which was the case for the last six places she had been.

She was hoping that this place would be perfect so she could just go back to her hotel and indulge herself in a much deserved spa bath. Sure enough, as soon as she stepped into the place, she knew that she would be pampering herself in no time.

She knew she would have been pampering herself right now, if it weren't the cab driver's first day on the job. If he actually knew his way around Manhattan, he wouldn't have taken the wrong turn at the last street and Zeke wouldn't have wandered around the streets observing all the other apartments.

And if this Zeke hadn't found the apartment with the 'For Lease' sign out the front, she wouldn't have called the agent and asked if they could inspect, and if all of that hadn't happened, Alexandra wouldn't be here in the first place.

"Wow, Alexandra. Look at this. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms and oh, just look at this living room."

Even though she was beyond tired, Alexandra was actually surprised at how different this place was compared to the others she had seen that day.

She paced around the room searching for any hidden faults that weren't easily seen and recited her observations slowly, "No loose floorboards, no visible cockroach or mouse droppings, no deadly stenches…"

Zeke gleefully smiled at Alexandra, deciding that she might finally be coming around.

Alexandra didn't really care if it wasn't flashy; she was satisfied with the gloriously humble feel to it. It was just the thing she was used to, back home in Texas. But there was something else. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something even more appealing about the apartment, which was telling her to lease the place in an instant.

She whirled around after taking another good look at the living room. "Zeke, I'll take it." She said firmly. As if it was possible, Zeke's smile stretched even wider.

"Well that's great, Alexandra, if you're certain. Are you sure you don't want to take a peek at the other rooms first?"

Alexandra smiled sheepishly. She had completely forgotten about the other rooms, due to the overwhelming feeling inside her that was telling her to stay.

"Yeah of course," she agreed, following Zeke into the bedrooms.

Each room seemed superbly modest and cozy to Alexandra, which was exactly what she was after. After just only seeing the two bedrooms, she told Zeke she needn't see another room, but Alexandra found there was no arguing with Zeke.

After inspecting all the rooms, Alexandra had agreed to lease the place, much to the delight of Zeke, who was overjoyed that he had served another 'happy customer'.

"So I talked to the owner of the building, and he said he's willing to have you stay six months, apartment fully furnished, as long as no other alterations are made." Zeke explained to Alexandra.

"Sure" agreed Alexandra.

"I'm so happy for you Alexandra. It's been such a long day, and I know how tired you are." Zeke mused.

Alexandra nodded wearily. All she wanted to do was go back to her hotel and relax.

"Y'know what Zeke, I'll give you a call when I get back to the hotel. I'm exhausted."

Zeke nodded knowingly and took a hold of her client's hand.

"It was a pleasure helping you, Alexandra. I know you'll just adore your time spent here."

Alexandra forced a smile. She sincerely hoped Zeke would be right.

The process of moving Alexandra in to her new apartment was surprisingly quick. The owner, as it had seemed, was adamant about leasing out his apartment as soon as possible, which wasn't a problem for Alexandra, who was just as keen to get out of that synthetic hotel.

It was about 5pm on a Thursday afternoon, the day that Alexandra moved into her apartment. Unfortunately, she hadn't gotten round to unpacking and hadn't managed to get herself settled in yet. Work at an unexceptionally early hour hadn't allowed her to do so.

So when she opened the door on her return home, she wasn't surprised to find that she could barely move an inch. She had taken a lot of her belongings with her, and the furniture movers had simply dumped all the furniture wherever they pleased.

She grumbled to herself and blamed the reason for their actions on their 'big city' attitudes. She seriously didn't know why she had decided to stay in New York in the first place. Ever since she first arrived she'd hated it, and nothing seemed to have changed her mind so far.

Frustrated and tired after a hard day's work, Alexandra didn't bother to unpack right away. She figured she would have plenty of other opportunities to do that. Right now, she just felt like staying in and ordering a pizza.

As soon as she changed out of her work clothes she dialed the nearby pizza shop and was about to settle in front of the television when the buzzer sounded.

"Boy that was quick." She muttered, thinking it was the pizza already being delivered to her door.

She quickly took some money out of her purse, ready to pay the delivery person and opened the door. She expected to see a pimply pizza boy dressed in an obscurely bright work uniform.

Instead, she was faced with a girl of her age dressed in weird dress decorate with fruits. As soon as the girl saw Alexandra, she smiled wearily.

"Hi, you must be the person who's renting out Justin's apartment." The girl began "I live just down the hall. My little sister is staying in my apartment at the moment, and being the little rascal she is, she locked me out."

"Oh" Harper said, playfully smacking herself on her head, realizing she still hadn't introduced herself. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Harper Finkle."

"Alexandra Gomez" Alexandra answered, shaking Harper's hand

"Justin has the spare key to my room, it's just under this mat here." Harper pointed down at the mat Alexandra was standing on.

Alexandra smiled and moved out of the way so that Harper could retrieve the key. Having been sufficiently lonely in the last few days, and not really having any friends down in New York, Alexandra took this opportunity to get to know her neighbor.

"Would you like to come in?" Alexandra offered.

"If you don't mind" She answered, seemingly glad to have been asked such a question.

"Not at all" Alexandra stood out of the way to let her new friend in.

"Thanks, Alexandra." Harper said with a smile, walking into the apartment.

Harper looked around the room in awe. "Wow, this is some place Justin's got here. It's almost twice the size of my apartment." She exclaimed.

Alexandra smiled, loving the personality Harper seemed to possess. She reminded Alexandra of her brother, Max.

Harper whirled around and smiled at Alexandra. "How long have you been here?" she asked.

"I only just moved in this morning."

Harper looked around at the closed boxes. "I can tell," she muttered. "But I meant how long have you been in New York?"

"A month, How do you know I'm not from New York?"

"You don't seem like a typical New Yorker," Harper explained. "Not many would let strangers into their apartments."

"So where are you from?" Alexandra asked.

Harper sat down on the couch, which was the only space that wasn't occupied with junk. "L.A" She answered.

"How long did you live there?"

Harper shrugged "Until I was twenty. Then I came to live here. My parents sent my twelve-year-old sister to stay with me for the summer, just in case she wants to come here too." Harper shuddered at the thought.

"So how well do you know this Justin?" Alexandra asked. Since she moved in here, Alexandra had wondered what type of person he was, and judging by the lack of furniture and vibrancy to the place, she concluded that he seemed to be the type of guy who kept to himself.

"To be honest, I hardly know him." Harper responded. "We only talked once when we decided to keep our spare keys in each other's room."

Harper seemed to think carefully about her answer. "But come to think of it, he seems to keep to himself a lot. And he's quite popular with the ladies, if you know what I mean."

Alexandra rolled her eyes. "One of those guys, right?"

Harper nodded and giggled. "Mennn What would they do without us, right?"

Alexandra didn't really laugh at that joke. Although it was funny, it kind of stabbed her inside.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the buzzer. Knowing for sure that this time it was the delivery boy, she retrieved her money once again.

"Hey, would you like to stay for pizza?" She asked.

"As long as it's got lots of cheese, I'm in." Harper answered enthusiastically.

And somehow now, New York didn't seem all that bad to Alexandra.

**AN: I know you guys may get confused about the ****Alexandra ****/Alex situation and before you complain, I'm not 2 fond of the whole Alexandra thing either but don't worry… she won't be "****Alexandra****" for long… you'll see…This story is dedicated to bouncing zebra's and Finally who is happy for new wowp episode...  
**

**O.o**


	2. Surprise Visitor

**Chapter Two- Surprise Visitor**

It had been almost a week since Alexandra moved in to her apartment and she had seen Harper almost every day after she came home from work, yet today was a Sunday and Harper went back to L.A for the weekend, so Alexandra was left with nothing to do. She had done all she could with her unpacking, and decided to move it all into her room.

That night she didn't have anything to do, and was gladly interrupted by her worried mom on the phone.

"No, mom, I'm fine!" Alexandra said distressingly into the receiver, wrapping her finger around the phone chord.

"Lexi, I'm not sure about you living in _New York _on your own." Theresa spoke back.

Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I'm fine." She repeated. "Look, I'm twenty-five. There's no need to worry. I mean you were fine about letting me go."

"That's only because you were with Mason back then, Lexi."

_Mason._

That was one name she hoped she wouldn't hear for a while.

Alexandra didn't want her mom to go any further, so she tried to wrap up the conversation as quickly as possible. "Mom I've got to go, ok? I've got lots of unpacking to do, and I have to be at work first thing tomorrow." She said quickly.

"Ok, baby, I love you." Her mom said in a disappointed voice. Alexandra smiled into the phone, knowing how hard it was for her mom to have her only daughter thousands of miles away.

"I love you too mom." Alexandra said, hanging up the phone. Instantly, she almost regretted ending the call so quickly. She really did miss her mom, since she was really the only person she felt like she could talk to.

Desperate for something to hold on to, she grabbed the phone off the table and held it in her arms, as if waiting for another call from her mom.

She looked around the big, wide apartment and felt so lonely. It was if the room wasn't big enough to contain her emptiness. She sank to the floor, and closed her eyes, just absorbing her own emotions and thoughts into her dreams, wrapping her arms around the phone, just for something to hold on to.

-  
"I told you to settle it, Dean" Justin yelled into the phone. His rage seemed to have passed on to the cab driver who swerved around the streets hastily.

Justin placed his cell phone against his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the driver. "Hey! Slow down! No need to get me killed, here."

The driver started yelling at him in a foreign language, but Justin ignored him and went back to his phone call.

"Look, Dean, I don't care what the damn producers say. They made a deal, and you tell them they're expected to stick by it." He said, angrily hanging up the phone as the cab pulled over to the curb. *_Yupp! Justin is aspiring director in this story, who got his first break for a small budget movie from some new production house_*

Recognizing this wasn't his street, Justin shot the driver another look. "Hey, my apartment isn't for another block." The driver returned his look.

"You walk." He commanded in his thick accent.

Justin was just too frustrated and tired to argue, so he unwillingly handed the driver some cash and got out of the cab, just relieved to get home.

All he did was focus on getting home, on relaxing and just taking a break.

Though unbeknownst to him, something was not going to let him.

Once he had reached the apartment, he automatically realised that something was different. And this was confirmed the moment he opened the door. Although everything was right were he'd left it, there was something he was not quite used to having around.

An unfamiliar pretty Brunette woman sleeping peacefully on the rug.

Suddenly, he remembered the small detail he seemed to have forgotten while on vacation. _"Oh crap!" _he thought, having completely forgotten he'd put his house up for lease.

As quietly as possible, he tiptoed to the brunette currently snoozing on his polished floorboards. He studied her carefully. He watched the way she used one hand as a cushion support for her head, and the other was wrapped protectively around the phone.

This was probably the first thing he noticed about her. The second might have been how pretty she was. He acknowledged that it might not have been a time where she was looking her best, but with her black hair curving around her cheeks, she looked so adorable.

Clearly amused, Justin reached in his bag and brought out his camera. He pressed the button and the bright light of the flash instantly awoke the woman.

Startled, she stood up and instinctively backed up against the wall, away from the strange man.

"How the hell did you get in?" she asked intrusively.

Justin chuckled at the woman's apparent vulnerability.

"Relax, relax." He soothed. "I'm not some kind of stalker."

"How the hell did you get in?" she repeated, this time, more forcefully.

"I have a key." Justin explained, waving his key around for proof.

She did not seem convinced. "Where did you steal that from?" After no verbal response, but a cheeky grin from the strange man, Alexandra picked up the phone she had left on the floor.

"You know what?" she asked, clutching the phone and thrusting it in front of him. "I'm going to call the police and have you taken out of my house, or I'll strangle you with this phone chord."

Once again, Justin chuckled at the seemingly despaired woman. "Well, I don't really think the police can help you much here." He said. "This is my place."

Alexandra was beside herself with rage. She didn't even bother to listen to his clarification. "And what the hell were you doing taking my photograph? Are you some kind of pervert?"

"I'm sorry, but I walked in, and saw you sleeping on the floor like that. It was quite adorable. So I took a photo."

"Just like that? And who gave you permission to do that?" She was about to continue her fit of rage when she remembered something he had mentioned that had slipped her mind momentarily.

"Wait, you're the owner?" she said suddenly. "Aren't you supposed to be on holiday?"

Justin sighed, not wanting to get into this. "Well, I'm supposed to be, just a change of plan." He explained. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

Alexandra couldn't believe this guy. First he comes barging in without any warning, wakes her up by flashing a camera in her face, and then intrudes her personal space.

"Wait! hold on, you're not going anywhere." She yelled. Justin stopped from his way to the bedroom and turned to face Alexandra.

"And why the hell not? " he asked, now annoyed.

"Because, _dude, _I'm entitled by contract to stay in this apartment for six months, which means, owner or not, that legally, you shouldn't be here. You're not allowed to stay here." She reminded him.

"Listen," he said angrily. "Like it or not, miss, I'm sleeping here because this is my apartment."

She walked over to him and pinned him against a wall, making sure he didn't move an inch.

"Look, I'm sorry that your trip in Bora Bora or wherever it was didn't work out. However that doesn't mean that you can come on in here whenever you like, especially when you had this apartment leased out."

Noticing that her reasoning wasn't getting her anywhere, she took the phone off the hook.

Justin smirked at the childishness he was able to see through the women. "Boy, you really do love that phone, don't you?" he muttered sarcastically.

Ignoring his remark, she started dialing a phone number, but was interrupted mid-way when Justin grabbed the phone from her and hung it up promptly.

"Who are you calling?" he asked calmly.

"I'm calling my realtor, to let her know of my kind visitor." she grinned sarcastically at him, and reached for the phone, only to have the phone pulled from her hands.

"Only if you can reach this first," he teased. He hoisted the phone high up in the air, right where he knew she couldn't reach and stood there laughing at her pathetic jumps. She scowled furiously at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? If you had enough decency, you would have at least gotten a hotel room."

"Sorry, babe, this is my apartment." He remarked condescendingly.

"Which, may I remind you, is rented out! To me, in fact. And I would really appreciate it if you would leave and never come back during these six months." She said, poking him sharply in the chest.

Justin sighed, defeated. "I can't, alright."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm broke."

She may have been extremely mad at this strange man, but when he uttered those three words, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Still, she wouldn't let give in that easily. *_Not wanted to show her good side that too, in front of some stranger_* "Nice try, dude, but you're going to have to do better than that."

Justin looked at her with pleading eyes. "Look, can we just make a compromise?"

She glared at him. "That's just fancy talk for a deal"

"We're on the right page then" he said with a smirk before continuing.

"Well, look, I have nowhere else to go, even though clearly you want me out of here. And you're right. I don't have any right to be here, but I had a hard week. I lost a good deal I was working on and all I want right now is to just spend some time in my apartment."

"So? That doesn't mean I'm just going to let you move back in." Alexandra retorted.

"Well, you seem to be nice enough to help. Look here's the deal. You let me stay in my apartment and I'll let you stay in this apartment for as long as you want."

Alexandra glared at him, and folded her arms impatiently. "You have terrible negotiating skills, you know that?"

He simply smirked. "Look, obviously we don't know each other that well, so we're gonna start from the beginning. Hi I'm Justin Russo." He said, outstretching his hand.

Alexandra looked at it his hand like it was some vile creature and didn't accept it.

"Alexandra Gomez" She said with hostility.

"Look Alexandra, I'm sorry for barging in on you like this. I know that I seem like this bastard who gets what he wants but I've had a really tough couple of months and I would really appreciate it if you'd just help me out a bit here."

She nodded hesitantly, interested at where this was going.

"If you let me stay here, we could live here together. I mean, we would hardly be in each other's way. You just say the word and I'll be gone for half the day."

Alexandra simply smirked. "Well you were right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"You do seem like a bastard. What makes you think I'll agree with that? You walked in about five minutes ago and already you're asking to move in with me? How do I know you're not some kind of psychopath?"

"You don't. But I know I'm not. Look, please give it a chance. One month. That's all it'll take." Justin looked at Alexandra with pleading eyes, ones that Alexandra just somehow couldn't resist.

"I'll agree if I'm allowed to set the rules around here." She said firmly, ashamed she let herself give in to him.

He agreed and she continued. "_One._ We may talk, if I initiate it. _Two. _We may never use each other's belongings unless entirely necessary, and _Three…" _She pondered for her answer, but couldn't think of anything.

She frowned in frustration. "I can't think of number three at the moment. Is that clear?"

Justin forced a smile. "Crystal Clear. May I please go to bed now?"

Alexandra nodded and watched him enter his bedroom. Thankfully, it wasn't the one she had picked for herself. She stared back at the phone and wondering what she had gotten herself into.

**A/N: if you liked this chapter, then please drop a review, even if it is only a few words because it is VERY much appreciated. And as far as my other story concerned "Let's get to know each other" ****It seems **_**like**_** I've **_**abandoned**_** that **_**story**_**, but, **_**no**_**, I haven't yet. I am having **_**difficulty in writing a wedding chapter**_**. So I'll leave it up to **_**you guys**_**. **_**Should I continue**_**? If not I'm just going to take it down.**

**Review Please**

**O.o**


	3. Let's Play 20 Questions

**A/N: **"randomsmileyperson, Santana123, roganjalex, OriginallyUnknown, JBSGDL and beast mode" Thanks for reviewing…

**You guys Rock!**

******Chapter Three: Let's Play 20 Questions**

Alexandra's alarm sounded off at 5:30am the next morning. Not unusual for her, but it still took an effort to be able to get up in the morning. Especially now there seemed to be an unwelcome guest in the apartment.

After sleeping in for five minutes and preparing for her shower, Alexandra allowed herself to tiptoe as silently as possible to the bathroom, but had to be sure that Justin was asleep before emerging out in her skimpy bath towel. She opened her bedroom door, clearly eyeing Justin's own bedroom door directly opposite her own. Seeing it was closed, she concluded he was still asleep.

Now that the coast was clear, Alexandra strolled out of the door only to be interrupted by the person she had dreaded running into.

"Good Morning, Roomie" Justin sang chirpily.

Having been caught completely off-guard, Alexandra shrieked in fright. "What the hell are you doing up at this hour?" she asked him, her heart still beating rapidly.

"I would ask you the same question."

"I have work in about an hour." She answered. "But what about you? I _know _you don't have work."

He sank into the couch beaming at her pretentiously. "Why my dear Roomie, Is there anything wrong about me merely enjoying peace and quiet in the morning?"

Alexandra felt extremely annoyed at Justin's presence, and tried to make her way into the bathroom as quickly as she could, until she heard his voice ring after her.

"You know, if I had known there was a gorgeous Girl running around my apartment half naked, I would've put my house up for lease a long time ago."

Stopping midway in her tracks, she felt an impulse to just scream her head off. "Just where do you get off making comments like that? You are such a rude, cocky, arrogant jerk!" she yelled.

"While you, seem to be an extremely uptight, impossible, stubborn girl, who, might I remind you- is standing in the middle of my living room, in nothing but a bath towel" Justin grinned as he savoured the evil scowl Alexandra shot him.

She decided she had truly had enough, and trotted dejectedly to the bathroom, flipping him the bird on the way.

"Love you too, precious." Justin called after her with a wink.

Later that morning both had entered the kitchen, avoiding each other silently while preparing their breakfasts. Justin had just poured a large amount of Cereals into his bowl and was searching the refrigerator for the milk.

"Have you seen the milk?" he asked Alexandra

"Oh, I finished it yesterday." She answered vaguely, spreading jam on her toast.

Justin turned around to face her angrily. "And you didn't buy anymore?"

Alexandra ignored his question and sat herself down at the table. Justin acted quickly by snatching her plate away from her, getting her full attention.

"You are not eating until you buy me some more milk." He said grinning with anticipation, expecting a similar reaction to the night before.

She looked up at him, not believing what he was doing. "What's wrong with you?"

He shrugged. "You finished it, so you buy more."

Deciding she didn't want to make this into World War III, Alexandra simply got up from the table and walked around Justin to the refrigerator. As she got two fresh pieces of bread and popped them in the toaster, Justin stood, surprised at her calm reactions.

"Well aren't you gonna go get the milk?"

Justin stood mouth gaping, unable to make a smart comeback like the night before. This girl was ordering him in his own home. Who did she think she was? He'd never been subjected to such behavior before. Normally the milk was there whenever he wanted it to be.

He tried to project a laidback demeanour but his perplexity became evident when he took too long to react. Alexandra glanced at Justin, victory written all over her face.

Knowing she had won this round, she smiled triumphantly, took the toast that popped out from the toaster and placed it neatly on the plate, then made her way towards the table. Justin on the other hand, checked his pockets for the house keys and headed towards the door.

As he left, he could have sworn Alexandra gave him a cheeky little wink.

It wasn't till six that evening that Alexandra returned from work, with Justin awaiting patiently for her in the living room.

"You must be starved. Here, I made some Mac and Cheese." He offered, thrusting a bowl of Mac and Cheese in front of her. It had obviously been there for quite some time, as it looked limp and dry.

Although distant, Alexandra thanked him before going back to her room to get changed.

Minutes later, she emerged wearing one of her Brother Max's old oversized baseball sweats and bike pants. She sat down on the sofa opposite Justin's and quietly ate her Mac and Cheese while watching old _F.r.i.e.n.d.s _reruns. (**A/N:** Can't help)

Having about ten or so minutes of silence, Justin took this in his advantage to study her closely. He had recently come to a conclusion that there was something about her demeanor that told him she had a rough couple of months. Also the fact that she was very subdued had given it away. He could imagine her as a type of wild-child back in the high school days.

Also her features were something that struck a chord with him. She kept her lips pursed as if afraid to speak her mind at tense moments like these. Although staring at her with the luminescent light from the TV set lighting up her eyes, he could tell it had been a while since her eyes had sparkled with delight.

Once the program had finished, he switched the TV set off and got up to turn the light back on, while Alexandra took their empty plates to the sink.

"You know," Justin piped up, while heading back towards the couch "It's been about twelve or so hours since we had an argument and around about twenty-four hours since we met each other. We're not doing too bad so far, are we?"

"Rule number one" Alexandra sounded out.

Justin thought back to what Alexandra had said the night before "One. We may talk, if I initiate it"

"Hey, you can't ignore me forever." He called out.

"I can try." She called back.

He followed her into her room and watched her as she sat on her bed.

"Can we make this work?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Alexandra laughed mockingly. "You make it sound like we're in a relationship."

Justin sighed in mock frustration as he sat down next to her on her bed. "Well, close enough, we're going to be living together. We can at least be civilized around each other."

Again, Alexandra ignored him and walked over to her wardrobe. Justin swore he could hear her mutter "_Rule number one"_ under her breath.

"But hey, these awkward moments are nothing I can't change." He persisted. "I have the perfect solution."

Even though he knew he didn't have her full attention he continued with his plan.

"20 Questions" he said confidently.

Alexandra quickly turned around and raised her eyebrows. Was he for real?

"What are you, in the third grade?" she asked incredulously.

"I ask myself that very question sometimes." He answered, patting his hand on the spot next to him.

She reluctantly sat down next to him, but slowly edged herself away from him. "And what exactly do you hope to achieve from this?"

He smiled. "Hopefully a more secure relationship between the two of us, and I want you to learn I'm not really the psychopath you think I am."

She agreed hesitantly. "But can we make this 10 questions?" she asked. After he agreed, she rolled her eyes and continued. "So what do you want to know?"

"Where did you live?" Justin asked.

"Grand Prairie, Texas" She answered back half-heartedly. He nodded with enthusiasm and continued.

"And are you an only child?"

"No, I have a younger brother, Max"

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-One"

"How long have you been living in New York?"

"A month"

"Did you come alone?"

"No."

"Who did you come with?"

"A friend"

"Was this a male or a female?"

At this point, Alexandra was starting to get frustrated at the probing he was doing.

"Is that question quite necessary?" she asked.

"Well, I just want to know if this close friend of yours who you moved to New York with was of the female or male kind." He explained.

Alexandra hesitated with her answer and tried to answer with as little information as possible.

"It was a he" She muttered reluctantly.

"Ahh I see!" Justin exclaimed, raising his eyebrows. "And was this 'he' of yours a boyfriend, perhaps?" he asked cunningly.

At this, Alexandra stood up abruptly. "Ok, this ends now. What is this, 20 questions or 200 questions?"

Justin chuckled, having no intention of leaving. "I'll take that as a yes."

She grumbled furiously. "Ok out now! Before I throw you out" She commanded.

"Hey! I have a few questions left." He protested.

She tried yanking him up by the arm. "Screw that."

"Well don't you want to ask meany questions?"

Alexandra frowned at him. "Yeah, actually, how do you sleep at night?"

"Quite peacefully, thank you. Now how about asking me a real question? Come on, I won't ask you about your male friend again." Justin promised.

Knowing that this was the only way that she was going to get him to leave, she reluctantly agreed.

She wasn't really concentrating on what she was going to ask, so she just asked the first thing that came to mind, which was the first question he asked her.

"Um, where did you live?" she asked.

"Well, actually New York." He answered.

Alexandra got a little interested, and decided she might press further. "You've lived here all your life?"

He nodded his head. "As far as I can remember"

"And you've lived in this apartment all your life?" she asked.

"Well yeah." He answered. "I inherited it from my grandfather. He owned a few places."

Alexandra had now totally forgotten of her previous annoyance with Justin and pressed on. "It must get lonely being here all by yourself?"

"Well, I wasn't always by myself."

Now it was her turn to get even with him. "You mean you had a female friend here too?"

She watched as he looked down solemnly. It was obviously a topic he would rather leave alone. "Also something I wouldn't like to talk about."

Alexandra nodded, somehow understanding of Justin's new found quietness, and was sort of enjoying the peace, until Justin seemed to regain his spirit.

"So what's with Alexandra?" he asked suddenly.

Alexandra turned her head to him in surprise. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Justin shrugged. "I don't know. It's a bit long, isn't it? I mean what do your friends call you?"

Alexandra stared at him strangely. "Um… Alexandra"

"What about your family?" he asked.

"Well my mom and brother call me Lexie" She answered, not quite understanding what he was getting at.

"Well, I'm going to call you Alex." He stated, as if there was nothing she could do about it.

"Why?" she asked with a slight giggle "and by the way Alex is a guy name"

"I know but it's nice and short, and it suits you better than Alexandra." He stated.

"Fine" She agreed. "But what about you?"

"My Name is fine" Justin answered "but if you want you can call me JMan"

Alex laughed "No way i am not calling you JMan" she said "What about Justi Busti?"

Justin laughed hysterically "Hate it and by the way JMan is cool" He answered seriously

"You are right Justin is fine" Alex laughed with him and started to get up

"Hey, Alex, you've still got a few more questions left"

"Um Sure" She said, laughing despite herself. After loosening up a bit, she decided it might not be so bad living with him after a while. He did seem willing to get along with her, no matter how much of a bitch she was being to him.

"What do you do for a living, Justin_?_" She inquired

"Um, I'm a director" He answered. "Not a very good one at that. Especially since the whole being broke thing. Though right now, it's the most important thing in the world to me. I'm trying my hardest." He answered.

"What about you, Alex, what do you do while you're not hugging phones?" Justin asked, receiving a glare from Alex.

"Actually, I work at the E! News" Alex said

"A E! Reporter?" he asked "That's Cool!"

"Um, actually Not yet, Right Now my job is behind the Camera but next week I'm going to take my first On-Air Interview" Alex added excitedly

"So you are beautiful and you also have a Cool Job" Justin couldn't control and asked "So why are you always so Sad and Uptight?"

Alex shot him a look slightly hurt "What does that mean?"

"Well, I've been studying you lately you kind of seem like trying to hide from everyone" He believed he was only telling her the truth.

"And what tells you that?" Alex was now unbelievably angry.

"Well, you mope around hanging onto phones, you won't tell me about a heartbreaking relationship you've had, and you don't always look like the happiest person on the planet" He answered.

She got up off her bed and walked over to face him. "You get out of my room now before I think seriously about hurting you." She said rather calmly.

"I was only telling you the truth." He answered, before letting himself out. He heard her decisively slam the door behind him and thought that maybe expressing his opinion wasn't the best move.

Meanwhile Alex was fuming at Justin's words, only deep down, she knew he was right. She knew she could never let him know what made her this way. She just had to get over it herself.

**A/N: This was actually heaps of fun to write. I think we all agree that Alex sounds much better than Alexandra.**

**Well R&R!**

**O.o**


	4. The Blind Setup

**Chapter Four: The Blind Setup  
**

**A/N: Hey guys ****sorry for the late update****. Been ****sick**** all weekend. ****And**** we all know when you are ****sick**** all you want to do is curl up ****and**** die. But here is the new chapter! :p **Tragicending1091 and OriginallyUnknown "thanks for the review guys", and finally special thanks to Ciara a.k.a randomsmileyperson for her advice and for the gracious recommendation… **you rock, girl!**

"He said WHAT?" Harper said disbelievingly, almost dropping the box she was holding. "He has some nerve." Alex nodded, thankful that someone shared her opinion. It was a Saturday, the day after the incident with Justin, and Alex had appointed Harper to help her with some unpacking.

"So Alex, you're an E! Reporter?" Ever since Harper found out that her roommate had dubbed her Alex, Harper had been insisting to call her by that name as well.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Don't you start too"

Harper said excitedly. "It's super cool! Way much cooler than a stuffy desk job like mine." Harper started toying with the many clothes that Alex had spread out on her bed.

Then Harper looked at Alex in fake shock. "I'm surprised you even have a job?"

"Of course, why does everyone find it so hard to believe?" Alex said while rolling her eyes.

"So Alex," spoke Harper, placing one of Alex's halter-necks over her shirt to test it out "What's about your boyfriend and-"

"Hold it right there." Alex interrupted firmly.

Harper stopped obsessing over Alex's clothes and turned to face her. "Let me guess. Bad past relationship" After Alex nodded, Harper went into psychic mode. "Let me guess, he cheated on you for your best friend?"

Alex restrained her from laughing. "No, my best friend and my boyfriend hated each other." She giggled to herself remembering all the times Mason and Stevie used to argue. After thinking about it for a while she stopped. It hurt too much to think about him. She flung her head down and started fiddling with her fingers. Harper placed her arm around Alex's back sympathetically.

"Hey, it's cool if you don't want to talk about it. Obviously he was some jerk who didn't deserve you anyway."

Alex looked up at Harper and smiled with gratitude. She only knew Harper for a couple of days, but already she was shaping up to be one of the best friend's she'd ever had.

Alex exited the room after a few more minutes to get some more boxes from the closet. She hadn't even got to the door until she heard the faint rattling of keys from outside the door. She watched as the doorknob was twisting and turning frantically before Justin stumbled in with a woman. The woman's legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her furiously.

Amidst all the action, Harper walked in to the room. "What's all this noi- whoa!"

Standing next to Alex, Harper stood in awe as she watched her neighbour make out. She found it funny, and giggled silently. Alex on the other hand, was furious. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Had he forgotten he was sharing this apartment with someone else?

She cleared her throat sternly, grabbing the attention of Justin, with his female friend still attached to his waist. He turned around and grinned at Alex and Harper with lipstick smeared all over his lips.

Alex tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for some sort of response from Justin. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The woman, who Harper recognized as Katie the pizza girl released her legs around Justin's waist and walked fiercely toward Alex, standing over Alex, a good couple of inches taller than her.

"It's called having a good time, sister. Clearly something you've never heard of." Katie muttered provocatively. Alex wasn't intimidated by her and glanced toward Justin who had an amused grin plastered across his face.

"We are going to have a serious discussion about this later." She said through gritted teeth. "In the meantime, I want to see her out of here." She said, nodding toward Katie.

Justin opened his mouth to say something, but was pulled away by Katie who headed straight for the door. "Come on baby, we can head back to my place." They slammed the door behind them and left Alex and Harper in a fit of giggles.

"Whoa." Harper exclaimed. "He does get around doesn't he? Do you think maybe next time he could get Katie to get me a free pizza?"

"If you're lucky, only by the end of the week." Alex answered, knowing that this little stint wasn't going to last that long.

Trying to get that incident out of their minds, Alex and Harper spent the rest of that afternoon packing up Alex's things. Left with not much else to do, Alex offered Harper to stay for a coffee. Alex hadn't said much after Justin left, and Harper kept thinking about the conversation they had earlier about Alex's ex.

"So." Harper began, drinking her coffee slowly. "Do you think you'll ever start dating again anytime soon?"

"I guess." She knew that was far from the truth, but she didn't want Harper thinking she was still some loser clinging on to her ex.

Harper smiled gleefully and carried on with her coffee. "That's great."

Alex stared at Harper, full of suspicion "Why do you ask that?"

"No reason." Harper said, with a small smile tugging at her features.

"Harper…"

"Yes, Alex?' Harper glanced, looking as innocent as ever.

Alex narrowed her eyes at her friend, not seeing through the act Harper was playing at. "What are you up to?"

"OK." Harper said, taking Alex's hands. "Promise me you won't get mad." Alex decided it would be better if she didn't respond and let Harper go ahead with her revelation.

Harper breathed deeply and continued. "I kinda set you up on a date." She closed her eyes tightly and tried not to imagine Alex's angry gape, which was apparent when she decided to open them again.

"You did WHAT?" she exclaimed. "Harper, there is no way I am going out with someone I've never even met."

"I know, I'm sorry Alex. But you seemed kind of… lonely lately and I wanted to do something to help you, and I was talking to a friend and she said she knew a guy with a similar situation so I thought- 'Why not?'" Harper paused after all that rambling.

"Wow." That was all that Alex managed to utter.

"So are you mad at me?" Harper questioned, a sullen look upon her face.

Alex laughed at Harper's expression "Well, you're making it a hard time for me not to be. What's the name of this guy anyway."

Harper winced. "Well, you see, I kind of forgot to ask my friend that."

At this point, Alex considered her options. She knew Harper was only trying to help, even thought it was in a particularly weird way. She knew she had to move on from Mason, even if that meant going out with a complete stranger.

"So I'm going out on a blind date."

"That means you'll do it?" Harper asked.

Alex wasn't sure. She never thought she'd end up doing it, and wasn't really keen on the idea. She contemplated the worst, and decided it wasn't worth fretting over. She just hoped that Harper's friend had picked a suitable guy.

"Remember, I'm only doing this for you." Alex muttered, and was pulled into an embrace by her friend.

It was almost eleven at night and Alex was struggling to keep her eyes open. She wanted to be awake when she confronted Justin about the incident with Katie. She had almost completely dozed off when Justin came home.

"I've been waiting for you." She said, suddenly fully awake.

"You shouldn't have bothered." He answered with a smirk. "I'm fully capable of putting myself to bed."

"You know what I want to talk to you about."

Justin rolled his eyes. He was expecting this. "What Katie and I did was just a little fun."

Alex was furious. "It may have been fun for you, but you seem to be forgetting that you are sharing this place with me."

"Does that mean I'm not allowed to bring anyone home?"

"Yes." She answered stubbornly, arms folded to show she was dead serious.

"That's not fair." He argued. His roommate's stubbornness was really getting to him.

"Oh, it totally is. I don't want you and your friends 'having fun' while I am in the next room. If you want to have some fun, do it at their places. Not mine." She said firmly.

"Okay then." He agreed firmly. "But this rule applies to you as well." Justin knew that he would never have to see the day where Alex would bring someone of the opposite sex home.

"Fine." She agreed.

"So don't wait up for me tomorrow night."

"Don't worry. I won't be home either." She responded, taking Justin completely by surprise.

"Does that mean Little-Miss-Lonely actually has plans?'

"It does."

"A date?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes I'm going out on a date, probably with someone equally as messed up as me." She muttered angrily, referring to the argument they had the night before.

Justin looked down at the ground, ashamed at his words. "Yeah about that Alex, I'm really sorry." Alex was taken aback by his response, thinking they would plunge into another raging argument, yet she was still angry and pressed on.

"What should you be sorry about? You were 'telling me the truth', weren't you?" she growled.

"I shouldn't have told you in that way."

She decided he was genuinely sorry. "Doesn't matter" She said with a dismissive wave of the hand, promptly followed by a yawn.

"I should go to bed." She said, quickly walking into her bedroom before anything else could be said.

**AN: Hmmm, ****Any guesses**** who gonna be Alex's Blind Date…. *Evil laugh* **

**(Anyway, Please submit a review! Peace out!) **

O.o


	5. Blind Victims

**Chapter Five: Blind Victims**

**AN: Hello! sorry I haven't updated in ages, and Thanks to my great reviewers OriginallyUnknown and Santana123 X.x Thank you for the nice review. :).. This chapter is dedicated to randomsmileyperson for being an awesome reader. **

"So what exactly do you wear for a blind date?" Alex asked Harper on the phone.

"Um yeah, that's a tough one, it's not like you know what he likes on a girl."

Alex had taken over the living room and spread out all of her best outfits on the couch. She felt extremely mad at herself for making such an effort for someone she didn't even know, but she loved preparing herself for dates; even if it was to some guy she didn't know. Alex picked up two of her favorite dresses. They weren't too dressy, and not too casual.

"Hmmm…" she pondered, placing one of the dresses over her body, she looked at herself in the mirror. It was either the navy blue strapless or the yellow halter neck.

"Don't worry, Alex, I'll help you as soon as I get home." Harper mumbled, hating to have to work on a Sunday. They both hung up, leaving Alex to continue to decide which dress to wear. God, why was she even trying?

At that moment, Justin emerged out of his room, ready to head out the door when he spotted Alex with all her dresses sprawled across the couch, and her in front of the mirror with the two dresses.

"I'd go with the yellow." Said Justin, interrupting Alex from her thoughts. She turned around to tell him to get lost, but before she knew it he had already walked out the door. She turned back to the mirror and studied herself again. She lifted the yellow dress against her body and sighed.

"Yellow it is." She thought.

That night, Alex found herself to be the only person at the restaurant who wasn't with someone else. Which, when she thought about it, wasn't necessarily a bad thing. That way, it would be easier to pick out her date. Even though she was in a terrible mood, she felt partially excited at the prospect of the date, even if it was with a total stranger. She hadn't been out with anyone since…

…well since Mason.

And she was more than ready to move on.

But it was kind of hard at this stage when her date was nearly fifteen minutes late, and she was feeling particularly uncomfortable in the yellow dress. She was contemplating leaving when she saw a familiar guy enter the doors.

Justin.

She knew there had to be another explanation. Maybe he was meeting someone else, cause she couldn't see him with anyone else. Maybe he got lost. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

"Yeah. That's right, Alex. It's a coincidence."

She watched him intently as he scanned the restaurant with his eyes. She quickly looked at her menu, pretending not to have noticed him. She could tell he pinpointed her and watched him approach her.

"Well, well, well." She heard him say, voice dripping with fake enthusiasm. "What a coincidence that we meet each other."

Furious, Alex set down her menu and instantly glared at Justin. "Don't even pretend you didn't have a part in this, you jerk."

Justin shrugged. "I didn't have a part in this, I swear. A friend of mine set me up with you. I must tell you, she has good taste." He smirked, sitting in the chair opposite hers.

"Oooh, I am so killing Harper." She muttered. "So she planned this?" she asked.

"Who's Harper?" Justin responded genuinely. Alex decided that he was probably telling the truth that it was all a funny coincidence. But that didn't stop her from leaving. She promptly got up from her seat and headed toward the door as quickly as she could.

"Hey, wait!" Justin called from behind her, and followed her to the door. She spun around hastily. "What?" she retorted.

"Look on the bright side, Alex. Sure nothing romantic may spring from this, but at least we can resolve our differences. Plus, I hear the food is to die for." He gave her an assuring smile. She continued to ignore him and walked away.

This time, Justin grabbed her on the wrist and walked her back to the table, without making people think that he was being too rough. He plonked her on her chair, and he made his way back to his own.

He picked his menu up. "Now, what should we order?"

Alex growled. Next time, it would be her turn to win.

It had been an hour, and not a word had escaped Alex's mouth, apart from ordering her meal and excusing herself to go to the bathroom. Justin hadn't closed his mouth all night, and when he wasn't eating, he was saying whatever was on his mind.

"So Alex, I have an idea." Announced Justin.

"It isn't 20 questions again, is it?" she asked sarcastically, using her spoon to play with the spaghetti she wasn't intending to eat.

He folded his arms impatiently and shook his head abruptly at her remark. "Alex, I'm serious when I say we should try to get along."

"Well you're not making things any easier." She replied. God, this had to be the worst date she had ever been on.

"Alex, I'm sorry about the other night. About the things I said."

"Haven't we already been over this?"

Justin shrugged. "I'm re-enforcing it. Plus I also want to apologize for being such a pain in the ass ever since you moved in. And also for that incident with Katie yesterday."

Alex figured that he was only apologizing so she would give in and talk to him, and it was kind of working. She wasn't quite sure of how to respond. She thought of giving him a piece of her mind, but instead she decided to keep it civilized.

"Its fine. I know I haven't been that easy to live with lately either. I've been a total mess in the past month."

"Well you're not alone there." He answered, mimicking Alex's gesture of fiddling with his food.

"Oh, Justin. What is it?" Alex asked with concern.

"I just lost someone."

"Justin…"

Justin raised his hand, indicating her wasn't finished. "No, it's fine. I learnt to deal with it. But I was just as much as a wreck as you were…no offence."

Being enthralled in the conversation, she didn't even try to pretend to be offended. "None taken. Continue." She urged.

"Well, I confined my self in the apartment for days. I found myself going partially insane. I used to envision that Juliet was still here with me."

"Juliet?"

He paused. "I'll tell you another time." For a second, Alex could've sworn she was a slightly pained look upon his face. "I became excessively lonely. So I went back to work, which was the only good thing happening in my life."

"…and then you went broke." Alex interrupted.

"Bingo. But when I returned, and you agreed to let me stay, I was relieved I wasn't alone anymore, regardless of what a big pain-in-the-butt you could be."

Overwhelmed that he had actually revealed all of that to her, she finally began to convince herself that there was probably a more kinder and genuine side to Justin that she hadn't realized was there.

She leant over the table, and whispered to him "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"You're actually not too bad."

He grinned and leaned back in his seat. "Glad you think so."

After they left the restaurant, Justin insisted that they take a walk in Central Park before heading home.

Alex was surprised at how much fun she had on the date it almost scared her. She knew she wasn't interested in Justin, yet she was very willing to be friends with him.

"Remind me to thank Harper when I'm done killing her." Alex quipped.

Justin smiled his debonair smile. "So you had a good time, eh?"

Alex nodded. "But don't get the wrong idea, mister. We are strictly friends."

Justin stuck out his hand, in preparation for making a deal. " Strictly friends it is." Alex shook his hand and giggled promptly.

Justin felt a gentle rain drop on his shoulder and decided to head home. "We should go before the rain gets in."

As they walked home, Alex replayed the date back in her mind. Not the best date she'd ever been on, but it was definitely up there. She thought of the several dates she'd had back when she was in high school, and even the earlier dates she had with Mason. They were all great but they all had one thing in common: awkward end-of-dates moments.

All the typical awkward date clichés, Alex had experienced it on almost every first date she ever had. Everything from whether or not to kiss goodnight, to 'should I call him the next day?'. But this time it was different. Sure it was a friendly date, but it was still a date. Yet the couple actually lived together. Alex was definitely not looking forward to the end of the date.

Justin had noticed Alex's uncertainties on their hurry back to the apartment. When they finally reached the door, he decided to pull her strings a little bit.

"We should do this again sometime."

She glared at him, and got her key and opened the door. They silently made their way up to the stairs. Alex and Justin faced each other in the corridor right in front of their doors.

"Well.." said Alex, hating the uncomfortable silence.

They looked straight at each other, making eye contact.

"It was a good night." He commented.

She smiled nervously and began to open her door. "It sure was."

He followed her example and opened his own door. They smiled at each other, standing at their own doorframes. Alex broke the awkward silence by closing her door, which was immediately followed by Justin.

As soon as she closed the door, she leaned against its frame and confirmed that this was most definitely the most awkward date she'd ever had.

**AN: I really didn't like this chapter…it was so predictable and UGH! I hope next one will be better!**

**O.o**


	6. Is This Love?

**Chapter Six : Is This Love?**

**Once again, thanks to all my loyal readers. Your comments mean so much to me. And thanks to all my new readers as well. I hope I have entertained you guys.**

***One Month later***

As for Alex and Justin's romantic life, it still was nonexistent. They both seemed develop a small crush on each other through the months, but it wasn't anything they ever acted on. It wasn't obsessive…it was more like a friendly crush that would pass as soon as one of them busied themselves with a different significant other…which didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon.

One day after enjoying the dinner night with Haper and her boyfriend Zeke . Two hours later, they decided to call it a night and Justin and Alex went in one car and Zeke and Harper went in another.

Alex and Justin said their goodnights when they got to their apartment and went to their separate rooms and went to bed.

Hours later, when late night turned to early in the morning, Alex woke up and couldn't find herself to go back to sleep. She got up to get some water and instead of going back to her room, she opened the door to the balcony. The night was clear and perfect, so Alex sat down in one of the chairs and peered at the stars for a while, thinking about the changes that were happening.

Alex lost track of time as she starred into the sky and little did she know, Justin was also awake and he, too, went to the kitchen. When he spotted Alex outside, he couldn't help but grin. He fixed two cups of instant coffee and leftover Pizza and went to join Alex outside. He handed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he said. He sat down on the chair next to her and watched her as the looked up into the sky and took a sip of the coffee. Not once did she look at him.

"What are you looking at?" he said, looking up into the sky.

She shrugged, "Oh, nothing really, I was just thinking."

He nodded, "Ahh," he said, "a penny for your thoughts?"

"Yeah, One odd day You Came into my life…We fought... Now you and I living together…you know, all of it."

"When you put it that way," Justin's eyes widened, "I guess it's pretty intense."

"I agree," she said.

"Me too," he said, "and at this point in my life, If I had to live with any girl, I'm glad of all people, it's you."

Alex smiled, "Aww!" she said, hitting him playfully on the arm, "Well, the feeling is mutual. You're are not that bad either and I couldn't be happier."

***After Few Seconds***

""Umm, If you don't mind me asking..." Alex asked stopped in a mid sentence.

"Depends" Justin replied half-heartedly.

"How exactly did you get yourself into this finical state?" Alex asked while sipping her coffee.

Justin sighed. "I'd been hired to direct a movie. Nothing in the standards of the Avatar or Avenger, but definitely something that would get attention. The production was going great and critics were wild about what they'd seen so far. Then we hit a bad luck streak. Things went wrong, things needed to be rebuilt. Sponsors began to pull out. Over half of it was shot, but without sponsors, we had to let people go. I tried to use some of my own money, actually, I used all of it. A very large sponsorship was supposed to be coming through, and it would have helped through post production. It never came through and we had to quit production."

"Justin, if people were pulling out, that should have told you something," Alex stated.

"Titanic was expected to be a very large, very over budget flop, but look at it." Justin replied half-heartedly.

"Yeah, Justin. Leonardo DiCaprio, Kate Winslet, James Cameron. Very strong people in Hollywood. No offence, but did your movie have that star pull?"

He bit down on his lip and shook his head. "I was ready for this though, Alex. I thought I'd finally had something that would at least make it to the box office."

"Does that mean you give up?" Alex began, twirling her hair absent-mindedly.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Are you giving up?" She saw the look that crossed his face and sighed. "Justin, you know you've got talent, don't let a set back, hold you down!" Alex shrugged, with a little smile on her face. "You know… use your initiative. You never know where it can get you." And don't let my Agony Aunt skills take over" She joked.

"Wow, i must say... Nice advice Alex" He complimented while giving a whack on her head from a pillow.

Alex pouted "You're going to pay for that later. And you'd better take my advice, mister."

"Ok Ok definately will" Justin answered.

***After a silence moment later***

"Do you remember what you said to me about a month ago?" she raised her eyebrow, and cheekily stole a slice of pizza, which Justin had neglected.

"We would give it a month right?" Justin responded.

"Yeah, and its been a month. So what do you say?" she said, hoping he wouldn't kick her out on the spot.

He furrowed his brow, pretending to think about it hard. "Hmmm, well I'm not sure…"

"Justin ." Alex urged, making sure he got to the point.

"Well I say we give it a few more. How much time do you need?" Justin asked.

Alex shrugged. She was definitely comfortable where she was. Annoying roommate, or no. She was already getting used to him. Plus, how could she part with the amazing apartment?

"Let's give it 5 more months. That should be plenty of time, right?"

"Yeah, why not? Plus I get to show off my gorgeous roomie, what could be better?" He said, sticking out his hand, which she took into a shake. All Justin could think at that moment was how much he was going to love the next 5 months.

Alex was glad that the lights were dim so that he couldn't see her blushing.

Both of them looked at each other and smiled. Neither of them knew what to say, but neither of them felt like there was something to be said. They gazed at each other thinking their own thoughts and feeling a little bit better about everything. The moment turned awkward, though, and Alex finally stood up, "Well, I should probably try to get some sleep. I have to get up at eight for interviewing at nine-thirty. Thanks for the coffee, Justin."

Justin got up as well, "You're welcome. I should probably get some sleep, too. I also have to work out some stuff tomorrow."

Alex grinned as she yawned, looking at Justin, "It was nice talking to you. We should do this again sometime." She picked up her coffee from the floor and Justin opened the door so they could get inside and waited for Alex to enter before he followed, closing the door behind him. They put their cups in the sink and walked to their rooms. Right before they separated, they turned and looked at each other one last time. "Good night," Justin offered.

"Goodnight," he said and they ended up giving each other a hug and as they hugged, Justin closed his eyes. Having a crush on Alex who lives with you and doesn't have relationships is the worst…especially when there are times like these where there is a temptation to act on these feelings.

But he didn't and they let go and went to their own rooms. Justin leaned against his door once it closed and sighed. Maybe this living together idea would be harder than he thought. His feelings for Alex were surfacing and seeing as that she is his first love and only real love, he knew that getting rid of these feelings would take a long time.

As for Alex, she also felt a spark when she was with Justin, and something happened that night on the balcony…it was bizarre in a way, but Alex hadn't felt this way in long time, and this said a lot. This would be a challenge, Alex figured, especially since she has that kinda relationship with Justin…the best history she shared with any guy, for that matter. She knew that this spark couldn't get to her, though, and would probably pass. Alex gave up romance for herself for a reason and this reason was good enough for her not to fall for anyone…not even for justin.

**I feel really bad… I should be spending this time preparing for my test. But If I had to choose, I would rather keep my loyal 'fans' (LOL) happy than my teachers…even though I know which is better in the long run...**

**O.o**


	7. What Happens in Vegas stays in Vegas

**Chapter Seven: ****What Happens in Vegas stays in Vegas**

**Once again, thanks to all my loyal readers specially **OriginallyUnknown and randomsmileyperson**. Your comments mean so much to me. And thanks to all my new readers as well. I hope I have entertained you guys.**

**~~After Few More Months~~**

Alex stepped off the elevator and breezed through the clear glass doors into the lobby of E! Office. She greeted the receptionist at the front desk, and headed towards her office. She was almost there when she heard her name called.

"Alex" She heard a woman say. "May I see you in here for a moment?"

Alex turned on her heel and headed into the office of Rachel, the head editor.

"Yes?" she asked as she entered.

"Alex" she started, the tall brondie spun around in her chair and faced Alex. Her green eyes looked focused, but light hearted. She seemed contented. "I have your next assignment."

"That's great!" exclaimed Alex, excitedly. She tried to look eager. The middle age woman sitting before her was one she needed to please in order to continue her success at the channel. Alex was one of 3 field reporters in the channel. Only one was ahead of her as far as seniority: Bella Edwards (AN: :p)

"How does this sound?" Rachel asked. "Las Vegas Festival Fashions, by Alex Gomez"

Alex's face lit up. "Las Vegas?" she asked, stunned. "Las Vegas Film Festival? You're giving me the Las Vegas Film Festival?" she was floored.

"Yes" Rachel replied "Unless you'd like Bella to take it."

"No, no, no." Alex stuttered. "I mean, of course I'll do it!"

"Wonderful." Rachel remarked. "You leave in 2 days. I've got your reservations all set. "

"Thank you so much!" Alex exclaimed.

She exited the office, a look of shock and sheer excitement on her face. She couldn't believe her luck. She was getting to report from Las Vegas. She would be surrounded by actors, wearing Versace, Valentino, Gucci, Prada! The rest of the day went by in a flash. By the time she got home and ate dinner it had finally set in.

"I'm going to Las Vegas Film Festival!" she screamed, running around her apartment. "I'm going to Las Vegas Film Festival!"

She sat down on the couch, a little winded from her dance of excitement. She had already called Harper and informed her of the excellent news, now she needed to talk to Justin. The fashion part would bore him, but he'd be interested to hear about the films. She checked the time "its 1 A.M where the hell is he?" She thought and grabbed the phone and dialled his number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Where are you Justin Russo" Alex asked impatiently.

"Aww" he teased her. "You do care about me."

"Yea, just don't tell anyone, it's a secret," Alex teased again but as Justin tried to laugh too,

"So where are you?" she asked again.

"Just catching up and having beer with some old buddies" Justin answered "So don't wait for me"

"Have fun but please don't drink too much" Alex said jokingly.

"Wow this is new… No lecture about Justin you are totally jerk and you are this and that" Justin pointed out.

"You're a big boy, now" Alex laughed "You can take care of yourself"

"Okay Mom" Justin said jokingly "Someone sounds happy tonite" he added.

"Guess what?" she replied, in an excited voice.

"You won the lottery and you're giving me million dollars?" he asked in mocked excitement.

"Hmm nope" She answered. "Guess again."

"A rich old aunt you never knew you had died, and she left you a million dollars?" he joked.

"Close" She replied. "Actually, I just got my next interview assignment!"

"Aww, Alex, that's great!" he exclaimed. "Congrats! So what it's about?"

"Fashion" She replied.

"Duh" He remarked. "What fashion."

"Hollywood fashion" She quipped.

"Ok, cool" he replied.

"But not just any Hollywood fashion." She continued. "The fashion that goes on at the Las Vegas Film Festival!"

"No way!" he exclaimed. "You're going to Las Vegas?"

"Yep" She replied.

"Alex, that's incredible!" Justin remarked.

"Yeah I know" she said excitedly but yawned instead.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Justin said "We can catch up when I get home"

"Well yeah Justin, some of us need our beauty sleep" She declared, yawning.

"Aww, you don't need sleep to make you beautiful" Justin told her.

"Thanks" She said, smiling "Goodnight Justin and don't be late"

"Goodnight Alex" He replied while laughing

They both hung up. Alex went to bed, the happiest she'd been in a while.

**~~Next Morning~~**

Justin was asleep when she had left for work this Morning.

**~~At Alex office~~**

Alex sat at her desk the next morning, glancing at a copy of The Times and sipping her Coffee. Her morning routine was interrupted by Rachel barging in.

"Good Morning Rachel" Alex greeted, standing up quickly.

"Alex, I have your plane tickets and hotel confirmations." She announced handing Alex a folder. Alex thumbed through it quickly, and made a face.

"Is something wrong?" Rachel asked.

"It's just...there are two plane tickets in here, and all the reservations are for two. Am I taking another reporter?" Alex asked, puzzled.

"No, no, no. Those are for your husband." Rachel explained. "I don't expect you to go away for 2 weeks by yourself. We treat our Star Reporters right!" She laughed.

"Um, I'm not married." Alex replied, sheepishly. She must have been mixing her up with Bella, who had the perfect husband and adorable Kid.

"Your fiancée then" Rachel declared.

"Nope" Alex shook her head.

"Boyfriend?"

"Not at the moment" Alex admitted.

"Well, then..." Rachel hedged. "Since the arrangements are already set, why don't you just go ahead and bring along one of your friends." She suggested. "You do have a friend?"

Alex bit her lip in embarrassment. "Yes." She replied. "One or two"

"Good then. I'll expect your first tape of report back in 3 days" Rachel commanded, walking out of the office. "Enjoy Vegas!"

Alex sighed. She was excited to be going to Las Vegas, but annoyed with the constant reminders of her single status.

She sat back down and picked up the phone on her desk. She knew exactly who she wanted to bring to Vegas. She dialled the numbers and waited while the phone rang.

"Hey you" Was the greeting "What's up?"

"What are you doing at 7:30 tomorrow morning?" Alex asked.

"Sleeping what else" Voice replied

"Well that's too bad." Alex remarked. "Because I have this extra ticket to Las Vegas, and I need someone to come with me, but I wouldn't want to interfere with your pillow time."

"Are you serious Alex?"

"Absolutely"

"You're taking me to Las Vegas?"

"If you're available" Alex replied "And you can meet some producers there too" She added

"Alex Gomez, in case you didn't already know, you are my very favorite person in the entire universe!" Justin exclaimed.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Alex laughed.

"Take that as a hell yes" Justin replied. "I can't believe we're going to Las Vegas Casino, Party, Pots and Girls!"

"So that's the reason for your excitement" Alex said.

"Yeah babe What Happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" Justin replied jokingly.

"I know" Alex squealed "Well I have to get back to work, so I'll talk to you later."

"Ok." Justin responded. "Oh, hey, let's do Chinese tonight. You can help me pack."

"Oh goody" Alex replied sarcastically.

"I'll pick it up tonite" Justin declared.

"See you then" Alex replied.

"Bye Alex" He hung up the phone.

Alex put the phone back in the receiver and smiled to herself. "What Happens in Vegas stays in Vegas"

**R&R**

**O.o**


	8. What Happens in Vegas DOES NOT stay in V

Chapter Eight: What Happens in Vegas DOES NOT stay in Vegas

**A/N: Guys thanks for the reviews ... and Sorry about the late update. Internet wouldn't cooperate with me lately. So I made this chap long for you people ... hope you will enjoy it ... please read and review... it really encourages me... Please Review!**

It was late when they got home they ate, got packed and went straight to bed. They woke up and before they knew it were on their way to the airport. Alex, Justin and Cameraman Eddie were at the airport waiting for their flight to be called for Las Vegas.  
Their flight was called and Alex and Justin, because they were in first class, were called first and a few moments later, Eddie seats were called. Alex, who spent some time thinking about sharing a suite with Justin in Vegas, decided that she was making a big deal out of nothing and since she and Justin were best friends they were roommates and they'd have to live with each other anyway.

"Alex, what is wrong" Justin said shaking her lightly.

"The thing is this Eddie guy is Bella's lackey" Alex replied nervously "You _know_ the one who_hates me_ and trying to destroy my reputation and end my career"

Justin nodded.

"And this film festival is _the_ biggest accomplishment in _my career__" _Alex said only being partially honest. It was true though "I am so nervous, especially since Bella is waiting for me to mess up."

"Just keep calm," Justin suggested. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Let's hope so," Alex said nervously.

The flight lasted a little over an hour or two So, Alex decided to use that time for a short nap while Justin read a few magazines. Since he'd never been to Vegas, he had every intention of making the most of this experience, with drinks, gambling, and all the glitter and neon lights in between. He realized that he'd probably spend most his time with Alex, but he saw this as an opportunity. He had solutions to everything—He'd drink to forget the recent small crush that lingered on him about this beautiful creature was sleeping peacefully, but he would do his best to ignore this.

The plane landed safely in Las Vegas and Alex, Justin and Eddie met up again and caught a Taxi to their hotel. Fifteen minutes later, they were dropped off at the hotel and checking in. Eddie was on a different floor than Alex and Justin went to their Suite, it contained two bedrooms, both of which were small. One had a full bed while the other had two twin beds. Alex put her stuff in the one with the twin beds, which left Justin with the full bed. Alex walked into Justin's room after putting her stuff in her own room and sat on the bed, "So, are you hungry?"

Justin, who was checking out the dresser in his room, turned to Alex and shrugged, leaning against the dresser, "What do you want?"

Alex looked thoughtful, "Well, normally, I'd recommend the hotel food, but since this food convention is going on, I have a feeling that we'd only be getting in the way."

Justin tapped his fingers, "Well, how about we go out somewhere. I mean, it's almost two o'clock. We probably should eat something."

Alex stood up and headed for his door, "then what are we waiting for?"

Justin put his hotel key in his pocket and followed behind her, they left their room and went down to the lobby and then out the front door. "What about that place right there?" he asked, pointing across the street. It was a burger place.

"Okay."

They walked across the street and went to the restaurant. They sat down and ordered. While they waited, Justin started talking about all the things he wanted to do while they were in Vegas. "I don't really want to see a show, but I do want to do the other stuff, like gambling and maybe going to a bar."

"Ooh, there's a great bar right in our hotel. It's right next to the casino."

"Oh, well, do you want to do anything?"

Alex shrugged, "Not really. I've been here before and unfortunately, this won't be my last time, so I've done enough."

"Have you ever gambled?"

Alex shrugged, "Once or twice."

Justin smirked, "You actually gambled?"

Alex nodded her head as if it were no big deal, "Of course."

Justin raised his eyebrow, "Did you win anything?"

"Yeah, I won a little."

"How much?"

Alex grinned, "That is none of your business, Justin. Besides, that was a long time ago."

"Oh, come on. We're best friends. Can't you give me some sort of an idea?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Oh, all right. I won a couple thousand, okay?"

"On What?"

"Craps"

"You won two thousand dollars?" Justin's eyes widened in hearing this "How much money did you put down?"

Alex shrugged, "I don't remember."

"Alex..."

Alex shrugged, "What? It was five dollars, okay?"

Justin blinked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You won two thousand dollars on a five dollar bet? Is that even possible?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Justin, it's no big deal, okay? It was beginners luck."

"Psshhhh, beginners luck," he said, "I'm sticking to you all night. Maybe you can pass some of that luck to me."

Alex shook her head and smiled. She wasn't uncomfortable with him anymore and that's why she was happy. This was going to work out.

After eating lunch, Alex and Justin took showers and dressed in different clothes. The plan for them was to eat dinner, go to a casino, and then take it from there. They left the room and took a taxi to a nearby restaurant recommended by the hotel. They enjoyed a light conversation and had a little wine with their meal.

"Come on, Alex "Justin moaned "There is money waiting to be gambled, drinks waiting to be drunk"

"Justin" Alex replied. "Honestly! Quit acting like you are eighteen!"

"Honey," he replied. "I'm not acting eighteen, but not all of us can act fifty when we aren't even half that."

"I am half that, thank you very much," Alex replied.

"Sorry, Ms. Gomez" he replied, like a scolded school boy.

"Oh, cut it out already" After that, they went to the casino at the Paris hotel and Justin, not wanting to blow all his money at one place, exchanged a twenty for four fives. Alex decided against gambling.

"Okay," he said, looking at the money, "You said you won big at craps? Anything else you aren't telling me?"

"Justin! Shut up!" Alex said, "If you want me to stick with you, you're going to have to shut up!"

"Fine, fine, fine," he said, "okay, so where is this craps table?"

Alex shrugged, "I have no idea. Maybe you should look around."

Justin did just that and they finally found what they were looking for. He handed the attendant a five and took the chip given to him. He put the chip down and took the two die. "Is this the game where you want a seven or an eleven?"

"Yep," Alex said.

He shook the die for a few seconds before dropping them to the table. Both die showed one. "Two!" Justin said, excitedly, "What does that mean?"

"You lose," Alex said, "You rolled snake eyes, so you lose everything."

"What? That's not fair! Come on, Alex, let's try something else!"

Alex rolled her eyes and followed him to walk around the casino. After examining the whole room, he couldn't make up his mind. It was driving Alex crazy.

"Will you just make up your mind already?" she asked, "You know, we could go somewhere else."

"No!" he said, "I still have fifteen bucks!"

Alex sighed, "Okay, well I'm going to go over there to the bar to get something to drink."

"Oh, could you bring me a scotch?" he asked.

Alex rolled her eyes, annoyed. She was going to the bar to stay at the bar. She sighed and walked over the bar, "A scotch and a screwdriver, please?" she asked the bartender.

A minute later, she had her drinks and she went off to find Justin. She found him five minutes later at the slots. She walked up to him and handed him his drink, "Here. You owe me three bucks."

Justin reached into his pockets for more quarters, "Justin? How long do you think this is going to take you?"

Justin shrugged, "I don't know. I just exchanged the five dollars I had for quarters. It couldn't take too long."

"Wait. I thought you had fifteen."

"Yeah, well I tried black jack twice."

Alex took a large sip of her drink and sat down at the empty slot machine next to him that an older lady had just left, "Here," she said, putting her drink down, "hand me a quarter." She put her hand out.

Justin rolled his eyes and reluctantly handed her a quarter. She put it in the slot machine and pulled the lever. She didn't win anything.

"Ahh, so it was just beginners luck," he said, not looking away from his machine.

"Oh, like you're doing any better!" Alex said. Alex held her drink and watched him as he obsessed over the machine. She just shook her head as she kept her straw near her mouth.

Justin finished shortly after that and they agreed to go to another casino. Alex didn't want to, but she didn't find any use in arguing, so they finished their drinks and went to another casino and once again, Justin took out a twenty and exchanged it for four fives. "Okay, this time, I think I'm going to try something else. I don't know about everything, but I'm willing to give some things a try."

Alex rolled her eyes. Why even bother? She started following him and he turned to her and said, "Oh, Alex, are you going to go to the bar and get another drink?"

"Do you want me to go to the bar?"

Justin smiled big and nodded, "If you could, that'd be great."

Alex sighed, "Another scotch?"

Justin reached into his pocket, "Nah, make it a banana daiquiri." He handed her a ten and she left him.

Alex walked up to the bar and to the counter and waited for the bartender. He finally came. Alex smiled, "I'll have one Sangria and a Banana daiquiri."

"Sure thing," the bartender said, and a minute later, Alex had her sangria and daiquiri. She tried to find Justin and finally found him at the roulette table. She handed him his daiquiri and stood next to him.

"Are you playing?"

Justin shook his head, "No, I'm watching."

"Why aren't you playing?"

Justin shrugged, "Because I don't have any more money."

Alex's eyes widened. What? I was gone for like ten minutes."

"So?" Justin drank the banana daiquiri.

"How did you already blow it?"

"Here," he said, pointing at the roulette table.

Alex sighed, "Well are you ready to call it a night."

"Not yet. We still have our own hotel."

Alex rolled her eyes, "But that's all, right?"

"Yeah," he said, scratching his stomach, "what time is it?"

"A little after ten" She said

"Seriously"

"Yeah."

"The night is still young. Things could turn around. I'm not giving up yet."

"Fine! But can we leave now?"

Alex and Justin finished their drinks and took a taxi to their hotel. "Would you like another drink?" Alex asked, feeling a little tipsy, but figuring another drink wouldn't hurt her.

"Yeah, I'll have a screwdriver this time," he said, but then continued, "but keep it up there this time. This should only take a few minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Justin said, pulling out a twenty and looking out at the casino, "I know exactly how I want to use this baby."

Alex shrugged and then headed to the bar. She ordered two screwdrivers and then sat at a table, waiting for him. A few minutes later, she finished her drink and started flirting with the idea of taking his and just making him get himself another. However, Justin appeared with a smile on his face and held up a few bills, "Whoa. You actually won?" Alex asked.

Justin sat down in the chair next to her and nodded his head, "I won two hundred."

"Good for you!"

Justin shrugged, "It's not as good as two thousand, but it is something."

"Wow!" Alex said, then she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

Alex pointed and giggled, "Well, I need another drink."

"Wait!" he said, gulping down his drink as fast as he could, "Could you get me a double shot of whiskey?"

Alex nodded her head, "Coming right up, sir!" she said, walking to the bar. She almost tripped, but stopped herself. Justin could tell she was drunk and he himself was starting to feel a little drunk himself. He didn't care, though. He intended on getting drunk, anyway. He blamed it on the atmosphere, though. All the neon lights were making him thirsty. Alex came back with the drinks and he downed them and went from feeling slightly drunk to a little drunk almost immediately.

Thirty minutes later, it was safe to say that both of them were hammered. Their conversation went from loving Las Vegas to random commentary.

"So," Alex slurred, "This is fun, isn't it? We should do this more often!"

Justin nodded his head, "Wonderful idea, you know, Alex, I'm not even tired. I'm not sure if I'm ready to call it a night."

"Neither am I," Alex said. Less than an hour ago, she wouldn't have agreed, but now she was starting to see the light.

Justin looked at Alex and couldn't help by being infatuated by the beautiful woman, "Alex, has anyone ever told you that you are really beautiful?"

That's the last thing Justin remembered when he woke up the next morning and found Alex with him in the bed. When he got out of bed and looked at the mirror, he noticed something on the bureau.

It's a marriage license uniting **Justin Vincenzo Pepé Russo **and **Alexandra Margarita Gomez. **Justin glanced at it numbly to see their names signed (drunkenly) at the bottom of a legally-bindingLas Vegas marriage license...

**A/N: ***_**Cliché Alert**_*** **_**the next chapter will explain what happened, but I hope this is good enough to keep you wondering for now. *Muhahaha! Evil Laugh***_

_**O.o**_


	9. The Night Before

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming**

**Chapter 9 - The Night Before  
**  
"Alex has anyone ever told you that you are really beautiful?"

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled, looking at Justin with an expression that was a mixture between surprise and flattery, "Not lately, actually."

"Well..." he said, looking at her and finishing his drink, "You are."

"Gee, thank," she said, giggling.

"Thank?" he asked, laughing.

Alex pointed at him and said, "You. Thank you, Justinn. You know, I had a lot of fun that night...I wish I wasn't so drunk. That way, I would actually know what I was saying. I haven't felt this way since...after getting over that slut, Mason. He cheated on me, with threedifferent girls!"

"And that bitch Juliet often told me that she loved money a lot... and when Sponsors began to pull out from my movie and I started to lose my own money… she left me" he said, his voice breaking "she told me that I _am_ a _failure_. I _am_ a _failure_ in each and every possible way. I _am_ a _failure_, I always will be"

"You're not a failure, Justin. You had some bad luck. Big deal. Everyone does at some point. I don't care! I'm your best friend. I'm gonna love you no matter what you do." Alex replied

"Wow, can you imagine how miserable we'd be if we still with them?" Justin snorted out of his laughter,

Alex nodded her head and laughed, playing with the empty glass on the table "After that JERK cheated on me, I can't seem to trust any boys…" she said, a tear trickling down.

"You know you can trust me, Alex," Justin said.

"Pshhh, of course I can trust you. We are like best friends," she said, and then she burst out laughing again and she covered her mouth.

"The thing about people like you and me, Alex, is that we are too smart for this relationship crap."

Justin stood up and looked down at Alex, with a sudden idea, "Hey, we trust each other! Why don't we marry each other?"

Alex, through her drunkenness laughed, "Is that a proposal, Justin?"

He nodded his head and Alex stood up, looked at him and smiled, "Okay, let's get married."

"Okay! It's settled then! Let's get married tonight!"

"Whoa, tonight? Isn't that a little too soon? Also, shouldn't we tell our parents?"

Justin shook his head, "Hell no. Everyone needs a good surprise in their life sometimes. Come on, let's get married in that place we saw across the street!"

"Okay," she said, then she stopped, "Wait, are we really going to do this?"

Justin shrugged, "Why not?"

Alex shrugged, too, "I don't know. I don't like weddings in Vegas. Besides, shouldn't we do this when we are sober?"

"Oh, come on, Alex. I haven't had a girlfriend since Juliet and we are best friends."

Alex smiled, "Okay, let's go, then."

They walked out of the casino and left for the chapel and showed their licenses and gave their social security numbers and signed their names and thirty minutes later, they said their I do's and walked out of the chapel "Mr. and Mrs. Justin Russo." And headed back to their hotel.

Alex sighed as soon as they were back to their hotel, "Wow, I'm exhausted!" she said, "Let's go to bed!"

"Okay," he said, yawning. They headed to the elevator and went up to their floor. As soon as the room's door was closed, Alex headed to her room, "Wait!" Justin said, "Don't you want to come and sleep in the bed with me, Alex? I mean, we are married, now."

Alex smiled as she took off her shirt, exposing her bra, "Sure. Whatever you say, honey. I'll be there in a minute. Let me just change into my pajamas."

Justin nodded his head, "Okay. I'll wait for you in my room."

Justin went to his room and two minutes later, Alex came in, wearing a t- shirt and pajama pants. Justin slid over to make room for Alex in his bed. Alex lay down and the drunk newlyweds looked at each other, "Aren't you going to kiss me?" Alex asked, "This is, after all, our wedding night."

"You love me?" Alex repeated.

"I do" he answered

"You love me! Wait. You're not just saying this because you're drunk, are you?"

"Sure I am!" he answered cheerfully, "Cause what if you din'nt love me back? Hurts less drunk."

"I love you, too," Alex said, not caring that he was drunk. "Are you going to remember any of this in the morning?"

Justin yawned, "Of course," and he leaned in to give Alex a kiss, She pushed him to the bed and pulled him on top of her.

"Alex…" He didn't get a response.

"Mhmm." She giggled slipping her hand under his shirt.

"Alex, no." He said pulling her hands out of her his shirt. She bit her lip, "Let's have sex." She whispered in his hair. Justin almost collapsed on top of her.

"We are married right?" She said as she licked his tongue and laughed. He pulled back and she did it again, "You're so sexy Justin."

"Do you really want to?" He asked.

She nodded in response, "Promise you won't regret it in the morning." He said.

"Just start please." She begged. Justin weakly smiled and pushed in her. She instantly began to moan loudly, after sex both of them were sleeping like babies. Right before Alex fell asleep, she muttered, "Let's get married again tomorrow."

"Okay, Alex."

**A/N: And so the journey begins! Haha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I will update as soon as possible.**

**O.o**


End file.
